We have Eternity in this moment
by AngelFace24
Summary: A little short about Dom and Letty's life together after fast and Furious 7. Dom/Lety pairing, Dotty Fluff


_**Havana, Cuba**_

 _They were in the dodge charger and he was at the wheel speeding through the cuban streets like their lives depended on it. He drifts on the road to get on a shortcut. Nothing but trees were hiding them from the rest of the town. He stomps on the gas pedal and goes into streak mode. The car runs three red lights and misses getting hit with a cab._

'We're not gonna make it."

"We're gonna make it."

 _He gets onto the main street and the car jumps over a speed bump. The police appear in the rear-view windows and they try to lose them._

"Hold on."

 _He hits the tubro button on the wheel and their car goes 120 straight down the road for a mile in under a minute. They got them off their trail and turn onto the next street and get on an easy street. They hear church bells ringing and there's a group of people in front of a church entering in. He hits the brakes and they park the car in front of the church._

" I told you we'd be on time."

"Tell that to your grams."

 _They laugh at how his grandmother was going to do to them when they walked in. They were this close to being late to their own wedding, well their second wedding. She was in a slim fitting long lace white dress with shoulder straps while her hair was wavy, parted in the middle. He was in black slacks and a button up white dress shirt with his matching jacket being in the back._

"Last chance to back out Toretto."

"I don't back out of anything baby."

 _She smiles and bites her lip. She leans over hear seat and kisses him. She places her hand on his cheek and pulls him into her lips. They lips unlocked when they came up for air and their noses were touching each other as they looked at each other._

"I have something for you."

"I thought we were saving that for tonight."

 _She hits his chest._ "You're a dog you know that." _She laughs a little._ "It's in the glove compartment."

 _She sits back on the seat on her side as he reaches over to open it. His face stills at what he sees inside. He pulls out a pair of little yellow knit baby booties that were connected by a pink lace string._

"Figured you needed something else to put up there but I'm gonna need them back in seven months."

"Are we?"

 _She nods and smiles._ "Yeah. We're having a baby baby."

 _They wraps their arms around each other tightly and kisses with such passion. His heart was so full, full of love. He had the love of his life back and he was going to be a father. They hear their names being called and realize they have to go in._

"You ready to do this?" Sh _e asked him as he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear._

"Ride or Die."

 _They kiss each other and got out of the car to enter the church._

 ** _One year and five months later_**

 _Dom is standing by the balcony of their bedroom shirtless and sweatpants admiring the view. He turns around when he hears the sheets moving in the bed. He sees Letty awake from her long slumber. She was exhausted from getting the baby to sleep last night. She was wearing her tank top and shorts since it was so hot. She stretched her arms out and opened her eyes to see her husband standing next to the door frame._

"Morning baby."

"Hi." _She smiles and is immediately attracted. To her, he always looked sexy in the morning. She sits up on her elbows_ "Come back to bed. We have some unfinished buisness to take care of."

 _She was referring to the night before. They had a romantic dinner in the living room and they were in the middle of kissing when they heard a little giggle coming from the other side of the room. They turn around to see Ava on her feet and walking at ten months old for the first time. They spent the rest of that night running around with her and having her walk to her and Dom._

 _He walks over and gets into the bed. She moves to lay on her side and so does he. They kiss as he starts pulling at the strap of her top._

"How you feeling today?"

"Tired but okay. I'm not nausea and my boobs are looking pretty good right now." _She says as she look down at her bra._

"Your welcome."

"For what? Knocking me up again. This is all from your baby." _She says pointing at her chest and the rest of her body._

 _She was three months pregnant with their second baby and it felt the same way as her pregnancy did. She started feeling sick and thought that she might be. She took three tests and they were all positive. They talked about having more children after Ava was born. She took Dom and Ava to the beach and they played by the ocean water. She gave him a little toy charger and told him he's gonna have a new guy on his pit crew. He was over the moon happy that they were having another baby, not matter whether it was going to be a boy or girl._

"Six months isn't that long. You loved being pregnant." _He rubs her belly as he reminds of how she loved to feel her baby kicking and moving around._

"The first and last trimester were horrible. The middle part was more fun. I had no morning sickness, I wasn't the size of a watermelon yet, my belly wasn't in the way of..."

"You and me in bed." _He kisses her._

"Yes. You know I felt like baluga whale when we did it."

"You were not a baluga whale. You always look beautiful, and sexy, and always amazing when we have sex." _He says as he kisses her neck._

"Don't stop." _Her hormones take over and she falls to her back as he kisses her neck. He kisses her between breasts when they hear a little tap on the door. They stop as they know who it is._

"Go get your girl." _They smile at each other and he gets up to walk to the door. He opens the door to see his curly brown hair baby girl in her pink short sleeved onesie pajamas. She's holding her bunny in her arms and opens them wide, signaling Dom to lift her in her arms._

"Hey you." _He lifts her up and kisses her cheek. He brings her to the bed and sets her in between him and Letty._

"Hi my love." _She kisses her cheeks and the baby girl laughs as she feels the tickilish feeling._ _She sees Dom smiling and taking in the moment with his two girls._

"What?"

"I just want remember this moment, every part of it."

"We have eternity in this moment."

 _She smiles and kiss each other. Ava sees her parents kissing and swats her bunny at her daddy's face. They let go of their embrace and laugh as their daughter already thought her parents were gross._

"You want a kiss baby girl." _He tickles her belly and she laughs._

"I think you do." _She says with her nose at her cheeks. They both pepper kisses on her cheeks as she lets out little giggles of joy._


End file.
